Talk:Hinata Hyūga
Road to Ninja Shouldn't we put up her character sketches for Naruto 6: Road to Ninja?? And mention her change in personality in the Alternative Universe?? TomNamikaze (talk) 13:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Same thing as Sasuke. It will be mentioned under the Movies section.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Bust - Waist - Hip ratio? Part 2 :: Well given the latest one shot, we can assume her bust her the largest among her firends.--Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Inconsequential information which no one will miss if it's not mentioned.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with shockdragoon, Kishi made that one shot manga ans he talked about Hinatas bust. I dont think you should delete that. It's been proven that Hinata is not fat as most readers or haters thought. Hinata was to modest to show her body. Appearance Okay, I wonder why someone constantly deletes Hinata "sporting a curvacious frame and sizable bust" trait in her appearance. Look, if the latest one shot for the movie didn't confirm it nothing will. Kishi even mentioned her figure in an interview. There's nothing perverse, or whatever other reason about stating the fact that Hinata is a well-endowed teenager. Hell, half the anime girls in anime history have ridiculous figures and they describe them. I don't know why someone feels Hinata's appearance should be not be stated. --Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's being removed because as I said it's not necessary. The people that come here aren't blind so we don't need to point it out. It's also getting ridiculously perverse and as such it was removed altogether. Nobody goes to Sakura's article for example and says she's a "petite-brested girl with a slender frame" thus there's no need to mention the big-busted ones.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :: well geez if that the case you might as well remove the info from Tsunade, Samui, Shizuka, and so on and so forth because it's "unnecessary information". Wikis are made for people that have no idea of the series. I'm not trying to be a smart-ass with you but many people notice that I'll leave unnamed that you seem to have a thing against this character. No offense really, as a former admin of many wiki (college gets in the way) I think it does show bias --Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I would however, as far as I know both Tsunade and Samui's breasts have been the subject of conversation, in universe. I've never heard anyone say anything about Hinata's bust. How can I have a thing against this character, have you seen my signature or user page? I'm a Hyūga-fanatic… And like I said before, unlike Tsunade and Samui's it was becoming perverted (you can check the other revisions) so that's why it's being removed altogether.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I see where your coming from, really I do, but with the latest one-shot and movie (not to mention the latest interview with Kishi where he satted Hinata's bust size was actually a defining reason for her creation. yeah it's weird) we were bound to get some vandalism. All in all, if you don't come up with the best way to word her figure, someone less "graceful" will word it horrible. I say we keep the original "sporting a curvacious frame and sizable bust" so it leaves no harm no foul and no one puts anyhting dumb in. it's better than something completely stupid being written there. --Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Where exactly is this interview with Kishimoto, because I've never seen it. Even so, that could be mentioned in her creation and conception or else trivia. There's no need to be going out of our way to mention that she has a curvaceous frame and sizeable bust when when the same isn't being granted to Tenten or Sakura (such info was also removed from Ino's article).--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: here's a rough trans, Takl is working on it for us. Still I think it's wrong to remove those from Hinata and Ino, the only thing stopping hat you said on Tenten and Sakura's page is no one WANTS to put it there. Wikis are made for those who never saw the serieses, that's why Fairy Tail wiki I built was so successful (and well Mashima just makes girls like that). If what your saying is the case, I'LL put those things there, I just don't like wikis being edited like this. http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=43926728&postcount=250 --Shock Dragoon (talk) 13:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. If I remember correctly TakL has some credibility. However, that still doesn't mean I'm for readding that information to her article. A trivia note would be a better fit in my opinion, you can always wait for others to chip in.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't see what's so wrong about stating that she is well-developed, it's a noticeable part of her appearance, so should be mentioned --Elveonora (talk) 17:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I also see no issue with it being added. It's about the character so it belongs on the page. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 17:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed that Cerez has something against breasts, there's nothing perverted about that...--Elveonora (talk) 17:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Unless it's been mentioned a million of times, like the old hag's, yes there is. User talk: X29, 20:25 PM, 30th of July, 2012. :I don't care one way or another, but I will mention that "curvacious frame and sizable bust" sounds a bit wordy...I'm sure it can be reworded but eh. It can stay as long as it doesn't invite creepy fans.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) By creepy, I assume you mean............ Pervy-Sage like. User talk: X29, 20:45 PM, 30th of July, 2012. "Well developed for her age" perhaps?--Elveonora (talk) 17:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :In my point of view, I think that's pretty normal development for her age. User talk: X29, 20:51 PM, 30th of July, 2012. "Hinata has a bigger chest than most of her peers" not even some mature women have such big breasts, Sakura is underdeveloped then "_" bot her body and as a character--Elveonora (talk) 18:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really think you're right on that. I think some mature women are very well developed............ there. User talk: X29, 21:15 PM, 30th of July, 2012. But quiet, cause Cerez will hear ya--Elveonora (talk) 20:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, he's not the only anti-pervertism around here. User talk: X29, 23:08 PM, 30th of July, 2012. :Yes, I'm serverely traumatised by breasts : /... Any way my issue with it is simple. People have gone out of their way to mention Hinata's bust size and her slender, yet curvaceous frame yes? The same was done to Ino. Why does no one mention that Tenten have an average size bust, and a slender yet curvaceous frame or that Sakura has a small bust and a slender frame? Sure it's part of the persons appearance but people have obviously goine out of their way to detail and perverse it. Sure breast size is fine but going all the way down to describe her slender yet curvaceous frame? Why not just say she has child bearing hips as well? That kind of information is unnecessary when we can simply say she's "developed into a young woman" right across the board.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::What I want is that people remove such details. It's perverted to me. User talk: X29, 23:14 PM, 30th of July, 2012. :::Same. Going into details about those stuff is more trouble than it's worth. We should all know what happens to people during puberty, we don't have to give every nitty gritty detail. As for the bit about Hinata and the alternate-universe Hinata, trivia or creation and conception would be a fine place to mention it in my opinion.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... why not to add the image of her "outfit" from Road to Sakura episode so people can make their own from it? Seriously... I don't see it any perverted to mention what's true and natural. Are we fucking serious? This manga/anime is about bouncing big breasts and a guy changing into a girl with a technique, there are even lesbian/gay techniques and scenes and lines. If Kishi doesn't make one big hell of an issue from that, then so shouldn't we. This isn't about puberty, Hinata is like third to Tsunade when it comes to biggest breasts, if there weren't scenes and dialogue about that, then okay... but since Kishi want to "sell" Hinata by her "appearance" then people that are reading this wiki should be informed how she looks other than face--Elveonora (talk) 20:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please, do not mention anything "Naruto 6: Road to Ninja"-related in my presence. Why? 'Cause it already got spoiled for me by accidently going into the page of that guy Menma. User talk: X29, 23:26 PM, 30th of July, 2012. Yes, I'm 100% "fucking" serious. This manga is not about bouncing big breasts (the amount of women in the series that have huge breasts is negligeble). I'd say Fairy Tail manga has more to do with breasts than this. Naruto transforms into a woman, and there are a few homosexual undertones in the series, what does that have to do with anything? It is fine with me to mention people's breasts, at least it was only done with big-brested women, but because of all the additional details, people have taken to perversing the article, and while it's fine if you're okay with it, I'm not okay with people coming here and reading stuff like that. Mention that she has a big bust, why not, but the mentioning of her "slender, yet curvaceous frame" is utterly unnecessary unless we should mention her life-bearing hips, supple thighs and ample bottom. Because that's all it will lead to.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. We're here to supply facts and information, not perverted details for teen lust. And please lad and lass, language. User talk: X29, 23:48 PM, 30th of July, 2012. @x29, you wren't spoiled anything, there's still a lot of interesting stuff in the movie you (presumably) don't know about, so stay tuned for a year more or two. @boobs, I'm sure it can be worded so it doesn't sound perverted, if you are bothered with people making hentai out of it with weird edits, lock the page. It's not like she is getting much screentime now, so no need to edit her article often. Oh, now I see your point. Well, my 2 cents: not to keep the "slender, yet curvaceous frame" but keep the mention of her bust as that's the most noticeable and often mentioned. For Ino though, I think "slender, yet curvaceous frame" fits perfectly, because she is all whole "died diet diet" yet has nice breasts as well.--Elveonora (talk) 21:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I was spoiled. He's the son of Kushina and Minato in a different universe. What you guys are saying now is giving me ideas. So, please, stop. AS for Ino, honestly, just 'cause she's going on heavy diets doesn't mean she has to be curvy 'cause of it. And I guess we could keep the sizeable bust for Hinata, if it's mentioned again. By the way, when you mentioned Ino's...... breasts, my first thought was "PERVERT ALERT!" User talk: X29, 00:20 AM, 31st of July, 2012. Christ Almighty, this is getting freakin' ridiculous! Look, is the info about Hinata's appearance untrue, No it is not, it should be noted cause that's how a wiki works. 2) the reason people don't right that stuff in Tenten and Sakura's page is because no editor felt like it (though I am surprised no one said that about Sakura since her flat-chest IS the focal point of a few jokes in the series from time to time) if that's the reason iI'LL figgin' put them there. There is nothing perverse about her appearance unless WORDED so. Her breasts have been the focal point of a few jokes in the series, even her CREATION is a reference to her appearance. This is a wiki for God's Sake! --Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) And a Wiki is supposed to have correct and clean info and facts with no slight scent of pervertism in them. --X29 16:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : How is mentioning that not clean? It's all in how you WORD it. If someone were to write "Hinata posses huge boobs that bounce and bludge" then you have a problem but no one is writing it like that. It's getting to the point where we're going to have to delete EVERY single "appearance" section because "people aren't blind" like Cerez said. I have managed a lot of wikias and this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. The info is NOT untrue, let it stay in an appropriate manner, only a French minority is making a big deal about this. --Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Let us ALL give a BIG thank you to TheUltimate3 for writing this truthful fact about this character in a proper manner. --Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :All I did was readd one word and connected it to another sentence. That was all that needed to be done without it getting weird and creepy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That's all that was needed, nothing "perverse" about it. --Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC)